


The weight of it all

by MelindaCoulson4



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt, Sad, Season/Series 02, inspired by the new promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4
Summary: Promo kiss + heartbreak





	The weight of it all

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me, here to bring the angst. Brace yourself.

“Lucy.....stop it.”

Wyatt grabs a hold of her left forearm just as she reaches the door knob with her right hand, intending to flee the hotel room.

She thought it was the right time. He’d just gone into the bathroom, so she’d gathered her things and made a break for the door. But, before she could even get a proper grip on the glass knob he was there to stop her. _Of course he was._  
  
“Wyatt,” she warns while turning around and wrenching her arm out of his firm grip.

They’d already discussed this. Her mind was made up, but he didn’t agree. They’d been fighting about it for the better part of an hour. But, there was no reasoning with him. He couldn’t accept that she needed to do this alone. He insisted on going with her, but that’s the last thing she wants. To drag someone else into this mess, especially someone who has as short of a fuse as he does.  
  
“Will you just stop? Just take a second to think about what you're doing,” he says sternly.

She knows what he’s trying to do, delay her for long enough that the window for action would close. Well, it wasn’t going to work.  
  
“I _have_ thought about it. We're wasting time,” she protests, voice shaking with each word, betraying her well-hidden feelings. Her patience had run out. All of the stress and guilt had already begun bubbling to the surface, making her feel hysterical. When she thought about what she’d done to him just a short time ago, how he would react later, it tore her up inside.

She can barely look him in the eye as she waits for the inevitable to happen.

The tears come without warning. Her gaze slips past him, landing on anything but him: the lacy material of the curtains draped over the window, the cherry oak bedside table, the god awful painting perched above the bed. As she tries her hardest to breathe deeply, to keep herself calm for just a little bit longer.

Her control slips the moment he takes a step toward her.

All he has to do is say one word and she’s drawn back to him.

“Lucy,” he whispers softly.

Her name falls from his lips and she has no choice but to look at him. It’s something magnetic between them that defies explanation.

_Damn him._

It’s too much. The floodgates open and tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she meets his.

His fuming demeanor softens in that moment.

She hates it, hates the weakness that he somehow always seems to pull out of her. She can’t help being overwhelmed by everything. All of the events culminating: the past that they were in- that they’d entered from the lifeboat a few hours ago, this present moment, and the future that she knows will be tainted because of this night. Because of the events she’d already set in motion. The trust that they’d developed since the Hindenburg would shatter in a matter of minutes. She could sense it and it was taking a toll on her.

“Hey,” he calls out gently, placing a calming hand on her bicep.  
  
She deflates slightly in response to his touch. “It's all I can think about....okay? This is my fault. They got Flynn because of me. I need to do this,” she tries explaining to him.  
  
“You don't need to do it alone.”   
  
“That's the thing....I do.” She won’t get him involved. The risk is too high. If he helped her go after another key Rittenhouse member he’d surely wind up hurt somehow.  
  
“I can help...you know I can,” he tells her, gaze unwavering.  
  
She slightly shakes her head. He’d only succeed in getting himself killed. She wouldn’t let it happen. “I don't need you to protect me.” 

He takes another step closer to her. “Maybe not, but I want to. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.” 

Her eyes squeeze shut, his selfless devotion threatening to break her resolve. _Don’t listen to him_ , she reminds herself. No matter how much she wants to believe him, to stop fighting him at every step, she can’t. It would be so easy to agree and let him in, but it wouldn’t work.

That’s just it though, nothing was ever easy anymore.

She knows what must be done and hates herself for it. Everything will change. He’ll hate her, but she’s willing to accept it. As long as this keeps him safe, she’ll manage.

Without another thought she closes the distance between them, throws her arms around his neck, and kisses him. Her arms hold him tightly, keeping him in place as her lips press into his. She feels him pause in shock and confusion probably, and then he responds. He tilts his head to the side getting a better angle to deepen their lock on one another. It’s nothing like their first kiss, the one they shared for the benefit of Bonnie and Clyde. That was gentle and oh so slow. This is rough and full of emotion, passionate. She presses her mouth against him forcefully and he sucks her bottom lip between his.

She could get lost in him, in the feeling of them.

For a moment she lets it wash over her, clearing her mind. She even pathetically pretends that this is real. She wishes that it was. If only things could be uncomplicated like this. If they could just be together, forget the rest and dive into it. She’d surely drown in him.

But, she can’t afford it. The nagging in the back of her mind reminds her of the responsibility she has. It’s something she can’t throw away, no matter how much she wants to.

The world was depending on them, on her to do her job- her duty.

She knows _this_ can’t really happen.

A few more seconds of this, then she’ll break it off.

He steps even closer to her and grasps her hips between his warm palms. At first, he’s steady. Seconds later, she feels his strength begin to fade.

That’s what it’s all been about. This kiss was a distraction as she waited for the compound to kick in. She’d drugged his drink.

After fleeing from their latest enemy, they had come back here to wait for Rufus. This room was the designated meeting spot. Little did Rufus or Wyatt know, she never intended on waiting for Rufus to show up. She’d be gone before he got here. That’s why she’d offered to pour Wyatt a drink using the excuse that they needed to decompress. As she poured the bottle of scotch into two glass tumblers, she’d added a powder into his, gave it a swirl, and handed it to him. Intending to stay to make sure he drank it all, which resulted in a heated argument between them as they exchanged words about Flynn. That had been over thirty minutes ago. It all worked out though. After he’d said everything he needed to, she’d watched him knock back the remaining liquid in his glass before walking into the bathroom. That’s when she chose to flee, but he’d somehow noticed and grabbed her, which had resulted in all of this.

With them wrapped up in each other.  

His lips grow sloppier against hers causing him to pull away shortly after. The hands at her hips fall from her body as he stumbles backwards, suddenly losing his balance.  
  
Her hands grasp his button down shirt tightly as she steers him in the direction of the bed, hoping to ease him onto the mattress.  
  
“L-Lucy...what'd y-do?” He questions, words slurring together as his arms swing wildly behind him.

There’s nothing she can say. Even if she tried, the lump in her throat wouldn’t allow her to speak.

She lowers him onto the edge of the mattress, straining to hold his weight.

He slumps down, body now fully collapsed on the bed.“Wh-at,” he asks still confused by these turn of events.

Without breaking contact with his shoulders, her palms begin straightening out his shirt in a last ditch effort at affection. For some reason, it mattered a great deal to her that he didn’t wake up with wrinkles on his shirt. Maybe she was just desperate for an excuse to touch him for a little bit longer. Deep down she knows it’s true.  
  
That’s when she makes herself let go. She reaches lower on his body for the metal object secured at his hip.  
  
He stares at her eyes wide, desperately fighting against the effects of the drug, yet powerless to do anything. “St-op...sss-ss,” he insists, grasping for some type of control over the situation, but his mouth won’t quite cooperate with him anymore.  
  
“I'm sorry,” she trembles while blinking back rapidly forming tears. She’s so sorry that she dragged him into this and wants to tell him so, but knows it won’t do him any good. Instead, she tucks his gun into the thigh holster she’d strapped to her leg before they’d even entered the lifeboat to get here.

“Don't try to follow me,” she orders him, despite the fact that she knows he’ll do it anyway once the drug wears off. She intended on making herself sound strong and steady, but the words come out shakily.

_That’s what happens after you hurt the person you care most about._

Darkness clouds over his features. Betrayal flashes in his eyes as they flutter closed against his will.

That’s the last thing she sees before rushing to exit the hotel room door. If she stops to think for even a moment she’d falter. Once in the hallway, she pulls the door shut behind her and feels the all-consuming, crushing weight of the guilt rain down on her body. She’d just lost one of the last people she had left in this world.  
  
She walks away with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nothing will ever be the same.

 

_//end//_

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea how the scene will actually play out this just came to me almost instantly. Idk why I always end up hurting them. It just naturally happens. Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts so I can smile!


End file.
